


The End of the World

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: Femfeb 2017 | Fanfichana needs a date to her movie premier





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“It’s the end of the world!” Hana announced, flopping down on to the stiff old couch and on top of Fareeha.  
  
The new Overwatch team had transformed Gibraltar's old war room into something more like a common room. The busted holo-table now served as a decent coffee table. Athena patched local television in to the monitoring screens mounted on the wall. Torbjörn had even managed to magic them up a fridge out of spare parts and they kept food and drink nearby. It wasn’t much compared to the state-of-the-art Overwatch facilities that Hana had heard stories about but it was nice.  
  
“Could you be any louder?” Fareeha asked. “There’s a mission debrief going on in the next room.”  
  
“Good,” Hana said at once. “I want the whole team to know! It’s the end of the-!” Before she could finish her sentence or raise her voice any louder Fareeha clamped a hand down over her mouth. Hana tried to peel her fingers back to no avail so she turned to the tried and true tactic of licking Fareeha’s palm. That got her to snatch her hand away pretty quick.  
  
“Ugh!” Fareeha wiped her went hand on Hana’s shirt. “What’s wrong with you.”  
  
“I have that stupid movie premier to go to tonight and Lucio can’t make it.” Hana complained. The hopelessness she felt was clear in her voice. For dramatic flair she brought her hand to her forehead as if she might feint. She was already laying down, taking up half the couch and laying on top of Fareeha’s legs, but the gesture was still completely necessary.  
  
“Oh, wow. Poor you.” Fareeha rolled her eyes good-naturedly.  “Starring in a move. Walking a red carpet. You’re right this really is the end of the world.”  
  
“Hey, this is a big deal!” Hana argued. “The last movie I did all these jerk critics said I should stick to gaming. This needs to go well. I need to show up there looking super cute and I need to have a super hot date on my arm. So even if the movie doesn’t do well at least everyone will be like ‘Who cares! D.Va’s beautiful and she’s on the best dressed list and her date is a real catch and we still love her even if she can’t act!’”  
  
“You can act.” Fareeha told her. It was nice to hear, sometimes Hana needed that reminder sometimes. She worked hard but she wasn’t sure if it was really paying off. It was critics and movie goers whose opinion really mattered but it certainly didn’t hurt hearing reassurance from her friends. “And honestly, Hana, you could have just asked me to come with you. You don’t need all the pretense.”  
  
Hana thumped her head back and groaned. “Oh my god, Fareeha, yeah right. What are you going to do walk the red carpet in your mesh gym shorts?”  
  
“My mesh shorts are very stylish.” Fareeha told her.  
  
“Besides you’re married.” Hana said defeatedly. “If anyone finds out who you are it’ll end up some crazy scandal on the cover of The Weekly World News or something. _Gamer girl steals top brain surgeons wife in lesbian love affair_.”  
  
“Oh,” Fareeha perked up a little, an idea occurring to her. “You know who you could go with?”  
  
“Who?” Hana gave her a skeptical look. She was fully expecting Fareeha to teaser her and say Junkrat or something. That guy couldn't even sit through their mission briefs, he wasn't going to be able to sit through a movie!  
  
“Satya Vaswani.” Fareeha said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. “And you can’t tell me she’s not hot enough, because I’ve heard you mutter under your breath that she's beautiful pretty much every time you see her.”  
  
“Oh god, oh no.” Hana was blushing at the notion alone. She hid her face in her hands.  
  
She did totally have a crush on Satya. She had the most beautiful long hair, a stunning face, a drop dead gorgeous body. She carried herself like a goddess. Hana had fallen head over heels for her the moment they met. It was just a silly crush, though. Satya didn’t like her back and she certainly wouldn’t go on anything that resembled a date with Hana. ...Would she? The thought of asking her put a knot of dread in Hana’s stomach. She wasn’t normally so shy but this was Satya they were talking about here.  
  
“I can’t do that. She would never go with me.”  
  
“Ask her.” Fareeha pressed, not so willing to let this go. “You never know what she’ll say until you ask.”  
  
“Please, my world is already ending! I can’t face rejection right now.” Hana tried to reason with her.  
  
It was just then that the door across the hall clicked open. Winston, Reinhardt and Lena all filed out in short order. Fareeha had been right about a debrief going on in the other room. Maybe Hana should have kept her voice down. She was still hiding her face with her hands and so it was through her fingers that she saw Satya exit the briefing room behind Lena.  
  
“Hey, Satya.” Fareeha called out to her. She worked fast, putting the moves down before anyone could stop her. “Want to go to a movie premier?”  
  
Hana’s eyes practically bugged out of her head. She sat up, righting herself at once. Her stomach did a horrible flip of nervousness. She stared up at Satya, both anticipating what she would say and completely terrified to hear the answer.  
  
Satya leisurely made her way over to the common area. She looked between the two of them with an unreadable expression on her face. “Well, I wouldn’t want the world to end for you.” She said after a moment.  
  
Hana’s mouth fell open. She was already blushing but now she could feel the heat crawling over the tops of her ears and down the back of her neck. Had they really heard everything she’d been saying in there?  
  
“Don’t worry,” Satya added. “I have a dress.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if u like!
> 
> i'm accepting prompts and suggestions for femslash february all year round. drop'em [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> also, please check out my [2017 femslash masterpost](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/156687675803) on tumblr :) 
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
